


What If?

by Jaxon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hogwarts, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon
Summary: Instead of focusing on his dislike of James, Snape draws on his love for Lily, and befriends Harry when he arrives at Hogwarts.The only problem is, what happens when Lord Voldemort returns..?





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted on Tumblr a 'what if' query. They pondered if Snape had focused on his love for Lily, he could've been friendly with Harry, helped him out with potions, given points to Gyffindor, being fatherly, and maybe even made up with Sirius...

“And be warned,” Snape drawled, as he stalked down the centre of his Potions classroom.  "I expect all of you to be punctual to my lessons.  I do not tolerate tardiness, and I do not accept late parchments.“  He waved his hand.  "Dismissed.”

The new students collected their things and hurried towards the exit.  They were all desperate to discuss their intimidating Potions teacher, but none of them dared to voice an opinion until they’d reached the safety of the corridor.  Harry slowly collected his things, his mind racing with the whirlwind of information that Snape had bestowed on them, when suddenly a dark shadow loomed over him.  

“Apart from you, Potter.”

“He hasn’t done anything!” Ron protested hotly.  

“5 points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley,” Snape said.  "Now kindly remove yourself from my classroom before I decide to make it more.“  

Ron stalled, looking at Harry.  "If Harry’s staying, then I’m-”

“Now, Mr Weasley!” Snape warned, silkily.  "The clock is ticking.“

“Go,” hissed Harry, nudging his friend.  "Go!“  

Ron retreated, but looked back as Snape beckoned Harry towards his desk.  Sensing Ron loitering in the doorway, Snape flicked his wand and the door to the classroom slammed shut, stranding Ron in the corridor.

“Sit, Potter,” Snape said, pulling his own chair out away from the desk.  He settled down, crossing his long legs at his ankles and, to Harry’s surprise, gave him a smile.  

“Yes, sir,” Harry replied, pulling one of the classroom chairs up to face Snape.  "Did I do something wrong, sir?“

Snape tapped his fingers against the desk.  "I wanted to speak with you alone, Potter.  I am a private man…”  He trailed off, his thin face plagued with uncertainty and then, he took a deep breath.  "I was once your mother’s best friend,“ he said, the words coming out in a rush.

Harry’s mouth dropped open.  "You knew my mother?”

“Extremely well,” Snape said, wincing slightly.  "If you are anything like she was, you will do extremely well at Hogwarts.  Extremely well at life, even.“

Harry stared at Snape, struggling to believe that the sallow-faced, hook-nosed man sat before him was once his mother’s best friend.  "I don’t know if I am like her,” Harry slowly admitted.  "I don’t know much about her and everyone says that I look just like my father.“

Snape stared back at Harry.  "Apart from your eyes,” he said, his gaze not wavering.  "You have your mother’s eyes.“

Harry leaned forward in his chair.  "What was she like?”

“Kind, intelligent, ferocious,” Snape laughed.  "And,“ he said, also leaning forward, as if about to tell a deep secret, “extremely talented at Potions.”  He reached into his desk drawer.  "Which is why I wanted you to have this.“  

Snape pushed over a tattered Potions book, and Harry took it from him.  He quickly flicked through the pages, and saw that each page was littered with cramped handwriting.  "Was this my mother’s?”

Snape shook his head.  "No.  It was mine.  And it’s far too advanced for you at the moment, but I felt-“  Again, Snape paused, as if the words were wrenched from him.  "I felt that if your mother had been alive, she’d have taught you well.  Instead, you’ve been languishing in the Muggle world, and I think you deserve a parent’s assistance.”  

Suddenly, the school bell rang, causing Harry to leap off his seat.  "I’d best-“

“Yes,” said Snape, standing, his demeanour turning cold once more.  "Not a word of this to anyone, Potter.  Not even to Mr Weasley.“

Harry shook his head.  "I won’t tell a soul.”

“Good.”  Snape waited until Harry reached the door.  "Oh, and Potter?“

"Yes, sir?”

“If you wish to practice Potions, you should be aware that I have a free spot in my timetable on Thursday evenings after dinner.  The door will open to you if you push, but only if you are alone.”

“Yes, sir!  Thank you, sir!”

* * *

“Nothing to say, Severus?” Minerva gloated as the Heads of Houses passed by the hourglasses.  

“Nothing to say?” Flitwick huffed.  "Of course he’s got nothing to say!  He’s the scoundrel responsible for this sorry state of affairs!  Ten years you’ve taught here, Severus, and I’ve never seen anything like it.“

Minerva beamed as she moved to her seat at the table.  "You’re just bitter, Filius.  The house cup is Gryffindor’s.”

Flitwick angrily pulled his chair out.  "And all thanks to Severus.“

"Yes, thank you, Severus!”

“Really, Filius, can I not award a few house points here and there without causing a scandal?”  

Pomona lent over the table towards the young teacher.  "Now, tell us, Severus,“ she said, conspiratorally.  "Did Dumbledore finally explain that you can award points and not just remove them?”  

“I don’t have to listen to this character assassination,” Snape said, picking up his drink.  "And I certainly don’t have to listen to it before I’ve had my morning coffee.“  

* * *

"Snivellus.”

Snape bristled at the use of his old nickname, but didn’t move from the entrance to the cave.  "Shall we sit, Black?“  

"This is my cave, so I think you’ll find that I’m the one who issues the invitations around here.”  

Snape raised his head and glared at the dishevelled man.  "I’m not ordering you, I’m-“  He stopped, suddenly aware of his tone and took half a step back.  "We can do this outside, if you prefer?”  

“What I’d prefer is-”

“For me to be elsewhere, I know,” Snape interjected.  "I know, Black, I know.  I’ve always known.  But this is about Harry.“

Sirius was suddenly alert, and moved across the cave at lightning speed.  "What’s wrong with Harry?”

“There’s nothing wro-”

“Then why are you here!  You’re supposed to be at the school watching over the boy!”

“I’ve been speaking to Dumbledore.  He would like you to return to London.”  

“You’re his messenger boy now, are you?  Moved up in the world from Lucius Malfoy, have you?” Sirius spat, angrily.  

Snape was silent, and when he finally spoke, his voice wasn’t much louder than a whisper.  "I made mistakes.  I am making amends.  Are you aware of Harry’s family?“

Sirius pulled his face.  "I know of them - of the sister.  Bit of a wizard hater, I recall James saying?”

“Indeed.  Imagine what life must be like for Harry.”

“And what’s this to you?”

“I knew her.  Petunia.  From when we were small.”  Snape flicked some imaginary lint from his robes.  "I have spoken to Dumbledore, for I think it would be better for Harry - emotionally - if he was around people who cared for him.  Wizards.  People who can assist him with his studies whilst he is on his holidays - to help him catch up on all that he is ignorant of due to his exclusion from our world.“

"You mean you?”  Sirius’ hackles rose, and his voice was a growl.  "I know how the boy cares for you, but he’s my godson!“

Snape swallowed hard.  "I know.  Which is why I asked Dumbledore if he could renew the protections around Harry if you had a permanent place of residence.  Your ancestoral home, perhaps?”  

Sirius’ eyes widened.  "He could live with me?  He could actually live with me?“

"As long as it wasn’t in a cave,” Snape said, levelly.  "It would be far better than him residing with his Potions master, and much better than him being cooped up with Petunia and her magic hating ways.“  

"I am in your debt.”

Snape shook his head.  "No debts.“  He started to walk away, and then turned back to face Sirius.  "Just…just stop calling me Snivellus.”  

Sirius inclined his head.  "For Harry’s sake.“

"For Harry’s sake.”  

* * *

Sirius gently slid the cup of coffee before Snape.  "You ok?“

Stiffly, Snape nodded.  

"Harry ok?”

Snape nodded again.

Sirius looked pained at the other man’s silence.  "I haven’t heard much.  I’ve been listening to what Remus and Arthur come back with, but it’s not much.  I even tried to send Kreacher here and there but he’s a grumpy thing.“

"Reggie’s, wasn’t he?”

Sirius looked surprised.  "Yeah.  How did you know that?“

Snape gave a wry smile.  "We were Slytherin brothers,” he said.  He paused, as if debating whether to speak.  "He was desperately unhappy at losing his own older brother.  I fear I became somewhat of a replacement.“  Sirius bristled slightly, but Snape gave a slight shake of his head.  "I never lived up to his lofty expectations.”  He paused again.  "Today is a difficult day."

Sirius took Snape’s coffee and stalked over to the door.  "Come on!” he barked.

Apprehensively, Snape stood and followed Sirius, who had briskly walked across the hallway and up the stairs.  

“Here,” Sirius said, throwing Regulus’ bedroom door open.  

Tentatively, Snape stepped forward, stunned to see the room preserved in the exact condition that Regulus had left it in.  The two stood for long minutes, taking in the feel of the dead teenager’s room.  Eventually Snape turned back to look at Sirius.  "It feels as if he could waltz in any minute.“

"Why do you think I don’t come in here?”  There was a long pause before Sirius spoke again.  "I didn’t know it was today.“

Snape looked horrified.  "I didn’t realise you didn’t know.”

“Not for certain.  Not for sure.  Not til now.”  The silence hung heavily between them. Sirius’ bottom lip wavered for half a moment, and Snape looked down at the floor, suddenly deeply intrigued by the lack of shine on his boots.  The next thing he knew, Sirius had awkwardly flung his muscular arms around him, almost crushing his bony frame - and to Snape’s surprise, he felt his own slender arms circling the taller man in response.  

* * *

"Crucio!”

Snape writhed on the floor, violently banging his head against the stone.  Blood flowed freely from the back of his skull, and his legs quivered with the aftershock of the terrible spell.

“Crucio!  Crucio!  Crucio!”

He couldn’t take much more.  

Snape hadn’t been a stranger to violence in his youth - he’d been on the receiving end of blows from his father, and curses from James Potter and his gang - but somehow, after a decade of living in relative comfort at Hogwarts, he had grown accustomed to being treated with care and respect.

Never had he lain on Dumbledore’s study, his limbs trembling and his tongue bitten in two.  

But this wasn’t Hogwarts.

This was Lord Voldemort.  A furious Lord Voldemort.  

“CRUCIO!”

Snape had always known that the cards were stacked against him.  He’d delivered a half-baked prophecy, and begged for Lily’s survival.  He’d evaded Azkaban, and hidden in Dumbledore’s pocket.  He’d even turned up late to the summons.

Yet that wasn’t the reason why he was enduring his Dark Lord’s extended wrath.  Oh no - he’d almost, and his body sagged to think of how close he’d come, he’d almost survived.  Until Crabbe had opened his mouth, desperate to spare himself further pain, and had revealed Snape’s close relationship with Harry.

And then the Dark Lord had pounced, ripping through Snape’s mind, dragging memories and emotions out faster than Snape could build the walls up.  Ordinarily, he could do this - he’d practiced and practiced - but there was just something about Harry, something about his guilt over Lily, something about his fear for the boy, that caused his walls to weaken - and of course, as soon as the Dark Lord was in, he was witness to how he mentored the boy, how he cared for the boy.  Try as he might, Snape just couldn’t hide it, and he didn’t have enough images of the boy looking wounded, or hateful, or miserable to create a convincing alternative narrative.

Oh no.  As soon as Lord Voldemort saw Harry James Potter talking animatedly to his professor, as soon as he saw his slender Death Eater carefully instructing the Boy Who Lived on the best method to slice flobberworms, as soon as he saw the two sharing a broad smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder…as soon as the Dark Lord saw those things, Severus Snape was a dead wizard.

He wasn’t even felled by a quick spell; a simple Avada Kedavra.  Instead, Severus Snape’s final hours were full of pain and suffering as he was beaten, tortured and humiliated - serving only as a terrible lesson to all those who dared consider betraying Lord Voldemort.  

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is more of a, "Well, this is what I would think would happen in that scenario (this is why we can't have Nice Snape)," as opposed to a fic per se - but there's a couple of nice scenes (I think) in this, so I've added it to the collection.


End file.
